The Three Keyblades
by Angel Of Blacksouls
Summary: IS BACK! The pain left behind. The scars that cannot heal. When a single candle is surrounded by darkness...what can it do? Wait for the light to be consumed or search for a different kind of light? "I promise to stay by you,if you promise the same."


**The Three Key blades**

_**First off I'm really sorry for my previous choice of deleting this story…I was having second thoughts as I wasn't proud of my writing skills. I ain't saying I'm proud of them now but I'm getting better and hopefully I make the story better without having to change the plot.(This chapter probably is different than the original one but that's because I never saved a copy into my drive so sorry. Other chapters will be basically the same but corrected grammatically)**_

_**I haven't been on for sometime now and my stories need to be updated (sweat drop) Sorry for those who were waiting for over a year now…Wait…it's been a year?! Dang! Sorry sorry terribly sorry!**_

**Anyways hope I grab some of your attention back to this story…I promise not to quit again. I'll end it for sure **

**Now Happy reading (I hope) **

**Chapter 1: The pain of nothing**

Twilight Town. The Streets emptied as night fell upon the city and rain clouds united in the sky. Rain started to pour down, first in sprinkles, but it started to rain harder making it impossible to see through the curtain of water.

The silence was broken only by the sound of the big drops crashing into the ground until the sound of footsteps in the puddles started out of nowhere. A silent cloaked figure walked through the streets silently. A black cloak sheltering the person from the cold rain and the hood covering the stranger's face with shadows only leaving red bangs into view. The soaked cloak stuck to the figure's body revealing the feminine and petite body of a girl.

After walking through the streets for an unknown amount of time, the girl stopped and looked up at a tall building standing in front of her. She raised her right arm to look at her wrist where a bracelet resided and a charm dangled blinking a red color. She opened her mouth speaking but her voice was silenced by the rain. She lowered her arm and walked inside the building.

The doors closed behind her as she stood in a brightly lit lobby. There were very little people around as she walked towards the main desk. She stopped on her way as two kids ran across her path laughing. She looked at them for a moment and continued walking.

A young woman greeted her at the front of the desk. "Welcome back, Kira." She reached into a drawer taking out a card key and handing it to the girl. "Have you found the person you're looking for?"

"He's here." A voice just louder than a whisper replied from under the hood.

"Rest well. I'm sure you wish to start the search around town early tomorrow. The rain's failing really hard tonight." The woman said with a kind smile. With a quiet thank you the girl called Kira walked away.

Closing the door behind her, Kira walked towards the queen sized bed placed in the middle of a large suite. The room had contained many pieces of furniture when she first came in it but after a few returns, she had asked to get them removed. Crowded rooms always made her feel suffocated and sometimes anxious.

The bed, drawers, and the big dresser with a large mirror were props to her. She didn't need any of it. She couldn't sleep, all of her belongings were with her at all times and the mirror was covered with a black sheet. She had learnt not to look at her reflection and she choose to not to take the risk of glancing at it making her choose to just block it. The wooden floor squeaked under her boots as water dripped to it.

Her paper white hands went to grab the hood of her coat and pulled it off letting a blanket of auburn hair fall on her back. Her look was completely off…skin as white and thin as paper against her fiery hair and with deep pools of azure for eyes. Her eyes were always the same never ending pools of nothing. Instead of other types of eyes which reflect what they see when they are empty….her eyes reflected nothing. Her face was like a statue's. Firm but oh so gentle at the same time.

She hanged her coat on the dresser's edge to let it dry. The only light that was in the room was that which the lighting gave. The brightness of the lights bothered her…more that night than any other day. She was almost at her limit that night.

"It's been nine months already." She said to herself grabbing the edges of the dresser. She looked at a picture frame in front of her. "I've searched for him and…. yet I've never crossed his path." Her legs gave up to her weight as her breathing started to accelerate. "I'll find him….I'll keep my promise." Her hands clutched at her chest as she touched the glass protecting the picture the frame contained. "Nii-sama…I'll find him. I'll protect him."

Her chest felt like it was on fire and it made her curl in the floor with greeted teeth. The pain always came stronger at nights…rainy nights. It always kept her awake even when she wished to let the numbness of sleep keep the pain away. What she hated the most was the fact that she was getting used to the routine…she didn't sleep during the day…the pain kept the feeling of being tired from coming. She was more than a statue thanks to that.

The only relief the pain brought was that of not thinking…she didn't want to think. Her thoughts always drove her insane. Always the same memory coming to her…always the nightmares she should have during sleep…always coming to her mind during the moments she let herself think.

She even liked the little times that came after the pain stopped…her body always numb from trying to keep itself together…her mind still preoccupied by the pain gone…nothing felt better to her than _nothing._

What kept her going was sometimes a wonder to her. She only kept going because of a promise made long ago…a promise that she knew no longer counted.

After all, the person she made the promise to had broken their part of the deal. She had the option to just quit…yet she didn't.

The pain was nothing compared to what could happen if she stopped searching. _If_ she stopped being needed.

If she quitted…she had to go back to the place she detested. She had to keep searching for the person who she was born to meet. The boy she once dreamt to meet and protect.

_Sora_

_**Okay…I changed the story a bit…still has the same plot, same middle, and end….I just wanted to make it a bit more deep. **_

_**Hope you liked it and I'll post the next chapter after I fix the grammar…this might need more corrections but it's better than before (sweat drops)**_

_**Oh and **__**Nii-sama**__** means Older Brother**_

_**BYE BYE XD**_


End file.
